Ammunition
Without Ammunition a gun is just a glorified club. Presented here is a large selection of ammunition, including a variety of special types. Each type of ammo can only be used with certain weapons as detailed in its description. The table below details each type of ammo's cost in Thrones as well as the amount of shots this buys. Ammo does have a weight and it also listed, consider this when you start to lug around an armouries worth of magazines. Ammunition profiles Amputator Shells: Filled with explosive micro-shrapnel, these bullets are designed to ''''shear flesh and shatter '''bone, causing limbs to be blown away.' Amputator Shells add 2 to the weapon’s Damage. '' '''Arrows/Quarrels: Arrows and Quarrels come in a variety of shapes, sizes and materuials ranging from crude wooden shafts with flint tips to steel darts with razor-sharp points. Explosiv'e ' Arrows/Quarrels: ' ' ''Explosive arrows and quarrels might be crudely tipped with shells, or treated with one of a variety of unstable alchemical '''c''om''p''ou''nds. Attacks are made with a –10 penalty, the weapon’s Damage type becomes Explosive, and the weapon loses the Primitive quality. Shot: Shot is solid lead or stone balls and a powser charge used in primitive Blackpowder weapons. Basic Bullets: Basic Bullets are a common type of bullet in many chambers but most can fit in basic SP weapons, and cannot be used with Heavy or Pistol Weapons. Bleeder Rounds: This ammunition is treated with toxins to prevent coagulation and keep wounds bleeding freely. These shells are designed to burst on penetration and spread the anti-coagulants quickly. Bleeder rounds add 3 to the weapon’s Damage ''against living ‘biological’ targets (targets with the Daemonic 'or Machine Traits do not suffer the additional Damage).'' '''Shotgun Shells: Shotgun Shells contain dozens of tiny balls and are designed to scatter over a wide area when fired, making them ideal for close-in work wgere accuracy is less important. Shotgun Buckshot: Buckshot'' Shells contain dozens of tiny(but larger) balls compared to normal shells, and are designed to scatter over a wide area when fired, making them ideal for close-in work where accuracy is less important, Buckshot adds 1+ Damage.'' Shotgun Slugs: Shotgun Slugs are used when someone weilding a Shotgun care more about damage over spread, when using a slug, the Shotgun loses th "Scatter" Special but gains +2 Penetration and 70 meters to range. Charge Pack(Pistol): Used for Pistol Las Weapons. Charge Pack(Basic): Used for Basic Las Weapons. Charge Pack(Heavy):'' Used for Heavy Las Weapons.'' Fuel(Basic):'' Used for the Flamer and all Basic Flame Weapons.'' Fuel(Pistol):'' Used for the Flam Pistol and all Hand held Flamers.'' Pistol Bullets:'' Bullets that are typically of smaller caliber mostly used by Handguns.'' Heavy Bullets:'' Bullets of a very large caliber, mostly used by Heavy weapons mostly emplaced.'' Bolt Shells: The mass-reactive explosive Bolt Shell is among the deadliest kind of rounf in the Imperial arsenal, However the difficulty and cost of it's manufacture restricts its use to all but the most wealthy or well connected. Melta Canister(Pistol):'' Canister's used for Pistol Melta Weapons.'' Melta Canister(Basic):'' 'Canister's used for Basic Melta Weapons. '''Plasma Flask(Basic):'' Flasks's used for Basic Plasma Weapons.'' Plasma Flask(Pistol):'' Flask's used for Pistol Plasma Weapons.'' Exotic: There are many kinds of weapons in the Imperium that use the unusual types of ammunition, from the viscious gel of a Webber to the finely crafted darts of a Needle Pistol. Expander Rounds: Vicious and outlawed on some worlds, these dense shells are designed to shred open after impact, creating huge exit wounds. Shots fired with these rounds add 1 to both Damage and Penetration. DumDum Bullets: These heavy blunt bullets are designed to cause maximum tissue damage and tear apart soft ''targets, though they are less effective against armour. DumDum bullets add 2 to the weapon's Damage, however Armour Points count double against them.'' '''HotShot Charge Pack:'' This is a single powerful charge pack for a Las Weapon. A weapon using a hot-shot charge adds 1 to its Damage, rolls two dice for its Damage and picks the highest, and gains an Penetration of 4. However the weapon loses its Reliable special quality and its clip is reduced to 1(basically hot-shots are one-use charge packs)'' Expander Rounds: ''Vicious and outlawed on some worlds, these dense shells 'are designed to shred open after impact, creating huge exit ''wounds. Shots fired with these rounds add 1 to both ''Damage and Penetration.'' Inferno Chells: These Shells contain a phosphorous gel that ignites on contact with a target. A target hit by an inferno shell must make an Agility test ot catch fire, in addition to suffering damage as normal. Inferno Shells may be used to set things on fire besides people. Man-Stopper Bullets:'' These densely tipped bullets are designed to punch through armour. A weapon using man-stopper rounds adds 3 to it's Penetration.'' Kraken Penetrator Bolts:'' Kraken Penetrator Bolts are used to punch through Armour, these Bolts add a 5 to Armour Penetration Value, but are illegel for those not in the Imperial Military.'' Hellfire Bolts: ''Hellfire bolts were designed to inject a mutagenic acid, Bolt Weapons using these types of Ammunition add the Toxic special rule.'' Metal Storm Bolts:'' Metal Storms are designed to provide just that, a hail of shrapnal at'' it's target any Bolt Weapon using this Bolt adds the'' Scatter special rule'' 'Tempest Bolt Shells: 'The mass-reactive explosive bolt shell is among the deadliest ''kind of round in the Imperial arsenal. Tempest bolt shells are ''perhaps the rarest variety, manufactured only in the temples ''of Mars. They contain a powerful miniaturised plasma-shock ''generator that releases a pulse of electromagnetic and thermal ''energy as the shell detonates. They are particularly effective ''against machine targets, but obtaining them from the Machine ''Cult is a nigh-impossible task. Change the weapon’s damage class to Energy and ''the weapon gains the Shock quality. The weapon adds 3 ''Damage when used against a target with the Machine Trait.'' Organ Grinder: These shells do damage equal to the weapon’s regular damage. If the target takes Damage from this shell, after reduction for Armour and Toughness Bonus, he must make a Toughness Test with a –10 penalty for every point of Damage taken. Success means the shell has either failed or is not powerful enough to cause further injury. Failure deals an immediate 2d10 points of Rending Damage to the victim with no reduction from Armour or Toughness Bonus. Category:Weapons